A Good One
by sellthelie
Summary: Wasn't she a 'good one? Hermione


**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling. Just mucking around.**

**A Good One**

**1/1**

* * *

He was back. Merlin, couldn't he just stay away? It wouldn't be so bad if those insipid girls didn't follow him everywhere. Those girls were such an embarrassment to other girls, following him around like he was some sort of God. Just because he was a famous Quidditch player, and he was somewhat good-looking. In a rough sort of way, not really her sort of boy at all, but like the other girls it was certainly thrilling when they marched into the Great Hall eight weeks ago.

And to make it worse, he always sat at the table that was opposite hers. Hermione rolled her eyes as the giggling girls sat down a few tables away from him, heaven forbid they seem desperate.

He didn't seem very studious to Hermione. Every time she looked up from the book on house elves, he seemed to be looking at her. Of course every time she met his eyes he would look away, back down to his book. After about five minutes of this she gave up, she decided to go get some books and read in the common room, this was just ridiculous.

Glaring at those girls, she packed up her books, and headed into the stacks. Scanning the shelves she found a few books that seemed to be about house elves. One was 'House Elves through the Centuries', and there was another about the rights of Magical Creatures.

"Perfect," she said, pulling them from the shelves, and adding them to the pile in her arms that she was going to borrow from the library.

Turning rapidly she collided with a wall, or what she first thought was a wall, dropping her books. But then walls weren't warm, and didn't wear fur-lined cloaks. Viktor Krum.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly, "I didn't see you there," bending down to pick up her books.

"It is all right, it vas my fault," bending down with her, "sneaking up behind you like that, I am very sorry," he said nervously helping her with her books.

"It's fine, no harm done," she said, standing upright, she reached to take the books that Viktor had picked up, but he took the ones she had in her hands.

"Let me carry them for you," he said, "I have been vanting to talk to you about something, if it is alright we could do it now, Hermy-own?"

It took Hermione a moment to realise that 'Hermy-own' was herself. "Um...sure," she said, putting her bag down on the floor.

"I vas vondering if you had a partner for the ball."

"Uh…no, not yet."

"Vell, in that case, maybe you vould be interested in accompanying me to the ball?"

"You…want to take me to the ball?" Hermione asked disbelieving.

"Yes, it vould be an honour to take such a beautiful, and smart girl."

"Um, do you mind if I think about it for a little bit?"

His small smile seemed to fade a little. "Of course, I vill be vaiting patiently for your answer."

Taking her books from his hands, she gave him a smile, "Bye then." Picking her bag, she went to leave.

"Goodbye for now, Hermy-own."

* * *

A few days after the meeting in the library, Hermione was once again sitting at her table, trying to study, but it was hard with Harry and Ron whispering opposite her.

"Could you two please be quiet," she snapped, it was not being a good study session, Viktor was once again at the table near hers, and it was making it hard to concentrate with his constant staring.

"We need to get a good one, before we are left with only trolls to choose from." Ron whispered urgently to Harry.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"We need to get a date for the dance, before all the good ones are gone." Harry explained.

"Yeah, we don't want to be left with only trolls to choose from," Ron added, and he and Harry laughed together, at the _clearly _obvious joke.

"Trolls?" Hermione said disbelieving.

"Like Eloise Midgen," both boys shuddered.

"I'll have you know that her acne has cleared up," Hermione snapped.

They seemed to sense the anger in her tone, because they quickly made excuses and left as rapidly as they could.

Hermione looked over and saw him looking at her again, and as always he quickly looked away. She kept her eyes on him this time, waiting for him to look back, and he did. This time she smiled at him, and nodded her head towards the stacks. Not really wanting to have this conversation in front of his fangirls. He nodded, and she got up, picked up a book and went to wait for him.

Hearing what Ron and Harry had said made her think. Wasn't she a 'good one'? Why wouldn't they want to take her? Sure they were friends, and friends went to these sorts of things together all the time. So here was someone who saw her as a 'good one', so why not? She deserved to have a good time just as much as any other girl.

"Hermy-own?"

Hermione turned back to him.

"Viktor," she said, "I would love to accompany you to the ball."

He beamed back at her, "Hermy-own, it vould be an honour to take you," and he picked up her hand, and placed a kiss on it, she smiled at the gentleness he possessed in his large frame.

It would certainly be an interesting evening, a perfect opportunity to show everyone that she was a good one.

_Complete_


End file.
